


Sugarcoated Pills Won't Keep You From Feeling So Woozy

by Longanimals



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gentle femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mating Press, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Spanking, Standing Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You relax with Misato after a long day at work. Commissioned by anonymous. Reader is unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Katsuragi Misato/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sugarcoated Pills Won't Keep You From Feeling So Woozy

“Hey, babe,” you say as Misato walks through the door of your shared apartment. She waves lazily and collapses onto the couch. She takes a deep inhale, breathing in the familiar, ever-present musk of beer and cigarettes, and lets out a long sigh. You can practically see the stress exit her body as she exhales, replacing the negative energy from work with the comforting promise of spending a relaxing night at home with her lover. “Long day at work?” you ask, resting an arm atop her shoulders.

She turns her head towards you and smiles wearily, her eyes sporting noticeable lines from her lack of sleep. “What gave it away?”

You chuckle and snuggle up next to her, gently caressing her arm. She leans her head on your shoulder and moans softly. “You’re so warm…” she mumbles, placing her hand on your shoulder. You turn your head and plant a gentle kiss on her scalp. She lazily looks up at you and cranes her neck forward, sealing her lips around yours in a tender kiss. For a little under a minute, you just press your lips against hers, occasionally breaking away only to reaffirm your grip a split second later. Gradually, you start working your tongue into the mix, slipping it past her lips and gently intertwining it with hers. You can taste the leftover alcohol on her breath from that morning, a feature you’ve come to adore during your time dating her.

Misato places her hand on the back of your head, wordlessly telling you that she’s aroused and ready for something a little more intense than just a passionate kiss. You pull your head away and smile at her, gazing deep into her chocolate brown eyes. 

“Mmf~Why’d you stop?” she asks with a hint of uncharacteristic neediness in her voice.

“You know exactly why I stopped,” you answer, your voice husky and confident.

Misato smiles lustfully and stares at you with a sultry look in her eye. She unzips her signature red jacket and slides it halfway off of her arms. Instantly, a wave of potent, sweaty musk hits you in the face. You reach out and grab one of her breasts, feeling just how damp the fabric of her tank top is with sweat before she playfully smacks your hand away. She lifts her arms and stretches like a cat, her jacket pulling taut by the cuffs. A fresh dose of her stench overwhelms the musty scent of alcohol in the room now that one of the main sources of her body odor is exposed: her armpits. The parts of Misato’s armpits that aren’t covered in thick purple stubble are glistening with sweat, the stench radiating from them so powerful that it’s practically visible. She pulls off the rest of her jacket and lets it fall behind the couch before folding her hands behind her head, tempting you with her sweaty, smelly armpits.

“Ahh, there’s nothing quite like letting your body air out after a long day at work~!” she teases, purposefully provoking your musk kink.

Once she’s satisfied with how much of the room is filled with her armpit stench, she takes off her sweat-soaked tank top. A little known fact about Misato: the only reason she wears a black tank top is because she’s constantly sweaty at work and she got tired of the other women at NERV making fun of her for her stains. If this were white cloth, it’d be grey and see-through by now. Once it’s off, she reaches around her and gets to work on undoing her black sports bra, nor breaking her sultry eye contact with you for a second. She discards the bra and tank top and leans back into the couch, folding her hands behind her head and puffing her chest out slightly. She’s wearing a smug expression, with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smirk as her sweat-glistening torso is put on display for you”

“It’s been such a loooong day...Look at how sweaty and tired I am…” she says dramatically, laying it on as thick as she possibly can.

You grin and take the hint, although you’d have to be blind to _not _take it. “Oh my, how awful! Would it help you relax if I showed you how much I appreciate you and your body?”__

__“Mmf~ That’d be wonderful,”_ _

__You position yourself in front of her with your head hovering over her stomach. She has a noticeable amount of chub to her, likely from all the beer she drinks. It’s not enough to have any major effects on her figure, but by god is it adorable. You sink your finger into the soft skin of her belly, planting kisses all around her navel and licking up the sweat. Next is the large scar on the side of her torso. You trace your tongue along its jagged edge, coating it in a primer of saliva. Despite being nowhere near any of her erogenous zones, Misato still moans as you lick her scar, perhaps more from the slightly taboo nature of the action than the actual feeling of being licked._ _

__“That’s...that’s my scar…” she moans, her voice cracking slightly._ _

__You grin, taking immense pleasure in hearing her smug facade break even if it’s just a little bit. Taking this victory, you drag your tongue along her skin and up in between her breasts, greedily lapping up all the sweat stuck to the underside of her generous bust and drinking from the salty river inside of her cleavage. Without withdrawing your tongue into your mouth, you move on to Misato’s chest, leaving a trail of saliva as you travel up the slope of her breast. You seal your lips around her nipple and start sucking gently, flicking your tongue out to tease the erect nub as you continuously kiss her areola. She moans and plants a hand on the back of your head, pushing you deeper into her breast. You tease her opposite breast with your hand, kneading the flesh and tweaking her nipple in between your thumb and forefinger._ _

__After a few minutes of teasing in this manner, Misato stops you. “Haa~I’m so fucking wet right now...Please, move on from my tits…” she begs._ _

__You grin, having been so successful in your foreplay that you got her to say “please”. “Alright; just take off your pants and I’ll make you feel as wonderful as you look.”_ _

__She giggles and takes off her dark brown dress pants, her finger moving dexterously around the belt buckle and zipper until she slides them down along with her cream-colored panties. She kicks them off along with her shoes and spreads her legs, exposing her pussy and wordlessly asking you to eat her out. You kneel down in front of her, getting in an ideal pussy-eating position with your head hovering over her mound and your hands planted on her hips. However, as soon as you stick your tongue out and prepare to get started, your attention is drawn away by a distinct stench that’s not the familiar musk of Misato’s after-work pussy. You pull your head away and follow your nose to the source. You end up at her feet, her lilac socks stained a dark purple with sweat, their musk wafting up and flooding into your nostrils. Unable to hold yourself back, you start to roll the sock down so you can suck the sweat straight from the source._ _

__Misato looks down at you and cocks an eyebrow. “That’s not my pussy,” she says simply, trying to pull her foot back. However, all she ends up doing is helping you by pulling her foot out of her sock, the unfiltered smell of her foot slapping you in the face like a ton of bricks. Almost unconsciously, you grab the foot and rub her sole onto your face, inhaling deeply as you do. You sloppily run your tongue all over the bottom of her foot, your mind going blank as the salty flavor of her concentrated sweat permeates onto your tongue. Her toes wiggle, drumming against your forehead as they struggle to escape. Once you’ve absorbed all the flavor from that particular area, you move on to the heel, kissing the flawlessly soft skin of her sole and tracing your tongue along the rim of her foot until you get to the small dip in between the ball and her toes._ _

__She stifles a moan by biting her finger, not wanting you to know that she’s enjoying the foot worship you’re giving to her. Once all the sweat on her sole is completely replaced with your shiny saliva, you move on to the main event and pop her big toe in your mouth. You moan and squeeze your eyes shut as you start to suck with a greater force than you used to suck on her breast, your hands occupied with massaging her ankle and pressing your thumbs down into her spit-shined heel. She groans and snakes one of her hands to her pussy, idly rubbing at her clit as you indulge in your foot fetish._ _

__After two blissful minutes of sucking Misato’s toes, she forcefully pulls her foot out of your mouth and wipes her toes along your nose. “Okay, that’s _more_ than enough foreplay!” she shouts needily._ _

__You smile devilishly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just got so distracted by your beautiful, smelly feet that I couldn’t help myself. I’ll get back on track now,” you say in the most obnoxious manner you can muster._ _

__She playfully slaps your face with her foot. You take the hint and position your head in front of her pussy. Drawn like a magnet, you bury your nose deep inside her thick purple bush, the thick scent of her musky pussy sticking to your sinuses as her pubic hairs tickle the insides of your nostrils with every inhale. You shakily stick out your tongue and drag it along the entrance to her pussy, sparks flying inside your brain as you taste the deliciously bitter cocktail of Misato’s sweat, piss, and precum. She lets out a contented sigh and leans her head back onto the couch, planting a hand on the back of your head and gently encouraging you to go deeper._ _

__“Fuck...That’s what I’ve been waiting for…” she moans, idly grinding her hips against the couch and her pussy against your face._ _

__You slip your tongue past the entrance of her pussy and start drawing circles around the inside of her vaginal walls. All the foreplay you did worked wonders, as there’s now a healthy pool of precum ready and waiting for you in her pussy. You get to work on lapping it up, gripping Misato’s hips and sinking your fingers into her supple assflesh. She moans and grabs one of her breasts with her free hand. As you expertly stimulate her vaginal walls with your tongue, you shift your face from side to side, rubbing your nose against the nub of Misato's clit. She leans her head back and pushes you deeper, moaning sharply as her fingers tightly intertwined with your hair. You snake a finger from her hips to her pussy, draining it along the small area near the bottom that’s not occupied by your tongue and coating it in lubricating precum. Once it’s sufficiently slick, you slide it into her asshole down to the second knuckle and start gently massaging her warm, flawlessly smooth anal walls._ _

__“Ah~!” she moans from the sudden sensation. “Too much! Too much!”_ _

__But despite her pleas, you don’t slow down. Her head turns violently from side to side, her legs thrashing as you lightly rub the inside of her ass and forcefully stimulate her pussy. Her hand, however, stays rock steady gripping your hair and making sure you don’t go anywhere. Her legs stop moving, her legs squeezing against your ears. Her asshole contracting around your finger, she cums, gushing a batch of salty girlcum straight into your mouth. You greedily swallow down every last drop of your reward for being such a good pussy eater, pushing your finger deeper into her ass and setting off firecrackers inside Misato’s brain._ _

__Once her orgasm passes, her body relaxes, freeing you from the prison of her thighs. You take the opportunity to sit down next to her and kiss her on the cheek. She turns her head lazily towards you, wearing a wide smile._ _

__“Thanks, babe. I really needed that,” she says breathily, the passion in her voice almost palpable._ _

__She reaches over and grabs a half-full can of lukewarm beer from that morning. As she takes a swig, you start stripping off your clothes. She side-eyes you and swallows the mouthful of beer. “What are you doing?” she asks._ _

__“What does it look like I’m doing?”_ _

__“Fine, smartass. _Why_ are you doing that?”_ _

__“What; did you really expect me to eat you out and lick the sweat off of every part of your body and _not_ get horny?”_ _

__As soon as you finish the sentence, you pull off your underwear, freeing your stiff cock. It points straight up at the ceiling, throbbing and demanding attention. Misato puts down her beer can and smiles. She reaches over and wraps a hand around your shaft while turning towards you and sealing her lips around your mouth. She starts gently stroking you off, making you moan into her mouth as she slips her tongue past your lips. The taste of alcohol is more apparent than ever, and you can even notice a few leftover drops of beer on her tongue from the drink she took earlier._ _

__Her palm is unbelievably soft; her strokes are deliberate and gentle. Her fingers dance around the underside of your shaft, and every time she reaches the base, she shakes her fingers underneath your ballsack and tickles your taint a little bit. You moan shamelessly and move your hands over to her body. They go their separate ways, one to her pussy and one to her supple breasts. You slide two fingers inside her pussy, firmly pistoning them in and out and using her leftover cum as lube while your palm massages her clit. With your opposite hand, you knead her creamy titflesh, sinking your fingers into the pillowy embrace of her skin and occasionally tweaking her nipple in between your thumb and forefinger. She mimics your actions by moving one of her hands from the back of your head to your balls, dedicating one hand entirely to massaging your balls and taint while the other is focused on stroking your cock._ _

__Your tongues playfully wrestle, hers briefly pinning yours down before you get it out of her grasp and turn the tables. Her eyes squeeze shut and she gently grabs your balls, slightly slowing down the pace of her handjob. As you expect, another batch of girly cum gushes out of her pussy around your fingers and onto the couch, along with a series of muffled, lusty moans into your mouth. You groan and join her soon after, shooting a fat rope of cum out onto the floor, grazing both of her hands as it tapers off._ _

__She pulls her head away from yours and smiles. She brings her hands up to her face and spreads her fingers, examining the way your cum connects them together like work-in-progress spiderwebs. She closes her eyes and pops them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her fingers and getting all of the cum off of them. Once she’s finished, she pulls them out, your cum replaced with a healthy coating of saliva. She wipes her fingers off on your chest and leans in closer._ _

__“I’m all wet now ‘cause of you, y’know. I think you should take responsibility and take care of that,” she purrs sultrily._ _

__“Is that so? Then climb up and satisfy yourself, why don’t you?” you tease._ _

__She plants a playful slap on your cheek and sighs. She positions herself on top of your lap, hovering her pussy over your dick. Slowly, Misato lowers her hips onto your dick, easing your length into her pussy. She moans as you spread her walls, gently wrapping her arms around your head and pulling you into the warm embrace of her breasts. You mirror her actions, sealing your arms around her waist and sinking your biceps into the soft skin of her tummy. Eventually, she hilts your length inside of her, softly touching your balls with her hairy pussy lips. You pause for a moment, feeling Misato pant heavily in your arms. As soon as she’s accustomed to the feeling of your dick inside of her, however, you start violently thrusting your hips upwards, using the little bit of slack the couch cushions give you to pull your dick out a few inches and hilt back at full force._ _

__“W-Wait! Too much! Slow down!” she gasps._ _

__But you don’t listen. You continue to fuck her at full force, your hips loudly clapping against her wait and sending fleshy ripples throughout her meaty ass every time you make contact with it. Your balls swing upwards and slap against her lower back, leaving a distinct red mark due to how rough you’re being with her. She moans loudly, tightening her arms’ grip around your neck and pulling your face deep into her breast. Almost instinctively, you seal your mouth around her nipple, your mouth applying as much pressure to her nipple as your cock is to her pussy. You snake one of your hands upwards and grab a fistful of Misato’s purple hair, pulling down and forcing her to stare up at the ceiling. Her moans briefly become laced with surprise as well as pleasure from the rough treatment as you gradually bring out the masochist within her._ _

__“Ahh~! Ahh~! This feels so fucking good!” she screams, not caring if the neighbors hear her through the paper-thin walls._ _

__Misato cums for the third time, your hips sending her pussy juices flying in every direction every time they make contact with her mound. With your free hand, you sharply strike your girlfriend’s ass, feeling it jiggle in between your fingers and interrupting the rhythm of the ripples from your hips. You relentlessly suck her nipple, breathing through your nose in deep, hot exhales onto her tits so you don’t have to pause for even a moment. All the while, her hands frantically glide along your back and shoulders, leaving skin-deep scratches as she tries to maintain her composure._ _

__You pull your mouth off of her nipple, revealing the bright red, spit-covered hickey over her areola. “I’m cumming,” you warn gruffly before going right back to sucking her breast, your hips and hand not pausing in their assault for a moment. She screams and gushes yet another batch of piping hot girlcum onto your thighs just in time for you to bottom out one final time, smacking your balls against her asshole. You let out a passionate moan into her breast and explode, filling her to the brim with your healthy load. Your cum gradually starts oozing out before you even have the chance to pull out, mingling with Misato’s feminine fluids on your thighs and running down your legs in moist, white-tinted streaks._ _

__You relax your body and release your grip on Misato’s hair, pulling away from her breast and leaning your head back. “Fuck, that was nice…” you moan lazily, feeling the familiar afterglow of your orgasm set in._ _

__Misato pulls her body off of your cock and sits down on top of your thighs, your cum oozing out of her pussy and your dick landing on her purple bush. “Geez, you’ve never been so rough with me before…” she purrs. “I think I kinda like it…”_ _

__Your head perks up. “Is that so? Well, if you like it when I get rough, just show that ass to me and I promise that I’ll get even rougher.”_ _

__She moans in anticipation and gets off of your thighs. She bends over the arm of the couch and sticks her ass out, presenting her cum-leaking pussy and tight asshole to you. You kneel behind her and slap your dick in between her sweaty, meaty asscheeks. While her asshole is incredibly tempting, you just don’t think that it’ll fit the mood for today. You plant your hands on her ass and spread her cheeks further. Reluctantly, you press the tip of your cock against the entrance to her pussy. You intend to only slide the crown inside, however her pussy is so slick thanks to the usual natural lubricant and your cum mixing with Misato’s that you accidentally bottom out inside of her all at once. She gasps as she feels your length slide into her, her arms hanging limp over the side of the couch and her breasts being squished against the fabric._ _

__Seeing her cum-slick pussy as a gift, you start pounding your hips against her ass with the same amount of force that you used when she was riding you. Her head hangs over the side of the couch along with her arms, staring at the floor as you slam into her. You decide to fix that and reach forward, grabbing a fistful of her deep purple hair again, closer to the base of her scalp this time around. You use the momentum from your hips to pull your arms back along with her head, forcing her to look at the wall straight ahead of her while your balls swing forward and slap against her hair-covered clit. Her entire upper body arches upwards, with her corpulent breasts being freed from the confines of being squished against the couch and swinging pendulously in time with your hip movements. With your other hand, you go back to planting sharp spanks on her plush ass in between the collisions of your hips against hers, making sure that her ass is always quaking one way or another._ _

__Suddenly, Misato’s eyes widen and she stops moaning. She shifts her eyes back at you, unable to move her head due to the death grip you have on her hair. “H-Hey, can we pause for a sec? I’m gonna…” she stammers in a shaky voice. However, her thought is interrupted by a jet of hot piss gushes out of her pussy and onto your balls as soon as they swing upward, coating them in her sultry urine as the force of impact sends it flying in every direction. You inhale sharply from the unique sensation of having your balls get pissed on and moan, your cock twitching inside her pussy and pushing you closer to the edge._ _

__You grin and tighten your grip on Misato’s hair before going right back to pounding away at her hips, her stream rhythmically being interrupted by your balls every time they swing forward. “What the hell are you doing?! Stop!” she exclaims, the embarrassment in her voice almost palpable._ _

__“It’s okay; we can clean it up later~” you reply smugly._ _

__“That’s not the point, you asshole!”_ _

__You teasingly tug her hair backwards, shutting her up by making her moan in pain. Her piss drips down your balls and onto the couch, joining a growing dark spot in the fabric. Her inner thighs, her stomach, the back of the couch and even the floor are all littered in stray drops of piss due to the impact of your balls and your constant hip movements. Finally, the staccato pleasure of having your balls get peed on by Misato Katsuragi proves to be too much. You bottom out inside of her one final time, the pleasure from having her constant piss stream on your balls pushing you over the edge. You throw your head back and moan before exploding inside of your girlfriend's pussy, filling her up with another dose of fresh, warm cum._ _

__Your orgasm tapers off at around the same time as her piss stream. You wipe the sweat from your brow and pull out, resting your dick in between her meaty asscheeks and leaking the leftover bits of cum onto her lower back. You release your grip on her hair and line up that hand with the bright red, hot-to-the-touch mark on her ass, admiring your handiwork. She turns her head towards you and huffs._ _

__“Was it worth it? Now I’m gonna have to get the couch shampooed because of your little kink!” she scolds._ _

__You fold your arms and grin smugly. In your mind, Misato’s pissed-off face is practically begging you to return the favor. Without saying anything, you let out your own stream of piss, arcing all the way up to her face and nailing her right on the cheek, just like you intended. She gasps in surprise and instinctively closes one eye, a few drops of your piss accidentally getting into her mouth._ _

__“What’s the matter? If we’re gonna get the couch cleaned anyways, might as well make the most of it, right?” you reason irrationally._ _

__She growls at you, but makes no other forms of resistance, so you don’t stop. Your piss bisects her back perfectly, travelling down both sides of her torso in little rivulets going all the way around to her tummy before gravity gets the better of them. Her silky purple hair gets soaked in piss as well, matting it down and making her sigh. You watch in abject glee as the droplets from your golden shower go around the slope of her breasts and briefly envelop her erect nipples before falling off and joining the ever-growing dark spot on the couch._ _

__Once your bladder is emptied out, the entirety of Misato’s back is covered in glistening trails of piss all connecting to one large streak lined up roughly with her spine. “You done?” she asks impatiently, wiping the piss from her chin._ _

__“Yeah. Thanks for letting me do that.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Since I let you indulge in your little kink, it’s my turn to return the favor,” she says with a devilish grin._ _

__“Oh? Is that so?”_ _

__Without answering, she kneels up and turns 180 degrees, the leftover drops of piss going down her body longways and interrupting the pattern. She hooks her elbows underneath your armpits and lifts you up like you weighed nothing at all, the tip of your cock dripping the last remnants of piss into her belly button. She stands up, bringing you along with her, and moves a few inches away from the couch. She lowers your body and starts awkwardly fidgeting her hips in an attempt to line your cock up with the entrance to her pussy. After some janky movements, your dick slips inside of her, going about halfway inside with just the initial thrust. She moans and lowers your body a little more, giving her better leverage to ride your cock._ _

__Now in position, Misato starts lifting her hips up, pulling her pussy to the tip of your cock before going back down all at once. It’s an exceedingly awkward position, but it’s a welcome change to have her be the one in control, and she seems to be enjoying it nonetheless. You decide to help her out a little bit and wrap your legs around her waist, making it so your ass is seated on an invisible chair and giving Misato a much better angle to ride you. She grins and starts slamming her hips down against yours, tightening her grip on your body to keep you rock steady and make sure you don’t go anywhere. She cranes her neck down and seals her lips around yours, forcing her tongue into your mouth and pinning yours down with her own. You weakly wrap your arms around her shoulders, making no efforts of resistance so your girlfriend can indulge herself in her femdom kink. Her tits are pressed up against your chest, squishing them down against your skin and radiating a soft, warm heat. You moan into Misato’s mouth as her chubby belly presses up against your abdomen, cold streaks marking the gradually evaporating leftovers of your piss._ _

__Being dominated by Misato feels better than you expect it to, and after so many orgasms, you cum a lot sooner than you’d care to admit. You moan into your girlfriend’s mouth and squeeze your eyes shut, wordlessly telling her that you’re on the verge of your orgasm. She takes the hint and slams her hips down onto your cock, squeezing your body as tightly as she can. Your orgasm hits, although it’s a lot less intense than the ones before it, and your load this time around is rather small._ _

__Once your orgasm passes, Misato lifts her hips off of your cock and gently sets you down on top of the couch. Much to your surprise, your dick is still hard, even after cumming so many times. Misato wraps a hand around your cock and stars slowly stroking it. “It looks to me like you’re ready for another round~” she says teasingly._ _

__“I guess...I get the feeling that this will be the last one though, so let’s make it count, okay?”_ _

__She nods and lays faceup on the floor, wearing a lustful grin on her face. She lifts her legs up and grabs the underside of her knees, pulling her legs down to her abdomen and effectively folding her body in half. You position yourself on top of her with your cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy. She releases her grip on her legs and wraps her calves around your waist before they have a chance to fall back into their natural position. You awkwardly fidget your hips, sliding your dick against her slit and coating your tip in precum as you try to find the entrance entirely on feel. Finally, your cock slips inside, and you bottom out all at once. Misato lets out a lurid moan, but is interrupted when you seal your lips around hers._ _

__Immediately, you start slamming your hips against hers, your tongues intertwining together in harmony and pushing back and forth against each other. Your balls slam against her asshole, her toes wiggling in the air as she tightens her legs’ grasp on your body. Her arms wrap around your neck, pulling your face in closer to hers and preventing you from escaping. She pulls her lips off of yours for a moment and moves her mouth to your ear._ _

__“I love you,” she whispers._ _

__That pushes you over the edge. Despite not lasting nearly as long as you’d have liked to, hearing Misato’s explicit confession of love is simply too much from you to handle. You bottom out inside her one last time and lift your head, moaning towards the ceiling as you deposit the last remnants of cum left in your balls into your girlfriend’s womb. She sighs in contentment and abject bliss as she feels your cum warming up her very core._ _

__You lazily pull your hips back, your cock flopping out of Misato’s pussy. Your load comes oozing back out soon after, pooling in between her legs and joining the large dark spot of piss on the floor. You pant heavily, slowly coming down from the high of your orgasm as your girlfriend lovingly caresses the back of your head. After a few minutes, you get enough energy to stand up and wobble to the couch. Misato stands up and stretches, your cum still leaking out of her pussy and staining her inner thigh._ _

__“That was fun! I’m gonna go hop in the shower, ‘kay?” she says, blowing a kiss before turning around and making her way to the bathroom. You sink into the couch, so drained from all your orgasms that you don’t even care you’re sitting in a puddle of your girlfriend’s piss right now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
